


Running in the Shadows

by GluttonyBiscuits



Series: Reaper76 Week 2019 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fall of Overwatch, Jack is extremely sentimental, M/M, My babies didn't deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits
Summary: This is Day Four of Reaper76 Week! Prompt is "Running in the Shadows/Fall of Overwatch"Jack wakes up in a cold sweat surrounded by rubble and with damaged eyes from the explosion. Gabriel is nowhere to be found however...





	Running in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list for Reaper76 Week can be found [right here](http://reaper-76-week.tumblr.com/post/181953681351/reaper76-week-prompts)

Running in the **Shadows** | Fall of Overwatch  
Dust kicked up everywhere. The smell of rubble and gasoline and smoke filled his lungs as he gasped for breath. It felt like they were on _fire_.

He can't feel his legs.

Jack pushed himself off a piece of building that fell on him, but that just led to more dust spewing out and invading his swollen lungs. He coughed and hacked the dust that flew into his throat while also gasping for fresh air. Some got into his eyes, and that made it terrible to see anything.

Everything _hurts_.

How is he supposed to get up? He knew that immediately after getting the debris and bricks off his most likely broken legs that blood will rush back, along with searing pain. He tried to look around him, but a shot of pain flew into his neck. At least that wasn't broken.

He feels broken though. After the love of his life stormed out of his office after a major fight--way more violent than usual--he fell into complete shambles. Even before the smell of gasoline hit his nose and someone yelling everyone to evacuate immediately, he felt like his heart had torn- no, _shattered_ into way too many pieces to be put back together. He'd fucked up, way too many times. Why had Gabriel forgiven him the first time? Why again the second time? Jack laughed bitterly, his coughing and wheezing making the taste even more sour in his mouth. At least Gabriel didn't have to see him like this.

After forcibly shoving the debris off his torso, he knew the pain was coming, but that didn't make it any less painful. The slowly graying blonde cried out into the dust filled collapse of the once lively Swiss headquarters. The sky not blocked out by the high ceiling made to fit Reinhardt crumbled to reveal a foggy dirt brown atmosphere spotted with flakes of smoke from the explosion.

Jack didn't know where his friends were. Did they survive? He doubted that, but then again he did. He was a super soldier however, but that didn't mean that he was invincible. He just hoped Gabriel got out aliv-

Oh god, _Gabriel_...

Maybe Jack could just lie here and let smoke and dust inhalation kill him slowly. Nobody wanted him alive anyway, what's the point of living when everyone else died? Somebody obviously set the explosion up, but they missed their target but killed the entire organization instead. Maybe it was for the best. He just hoped Gabe got out alive, he was always good at hiding in the shadows. But, Jack had to know if the brunette was alive. Maybe Gabriel was having the same dilemma as him. He had to know if his husband was thinking of him even though he clearly hated him now.

God, what was he _thinking_?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this one! They didn't deserve it, my babiessss D:


End file.
